


【仙流】相思成疾

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/相思成疾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover
Summary: 花吐症
Relationships: 仙道彰x流川枫
Kudos: 4





	【仙流】相思成疾

**Author's Note:**

> 花吐症

1.

今年冬选县预赛，陵南还是没能打赢湘北，田岗教练气得捶胸顿足，却也无可奈何，毕竟湘北目前的阵容攻守兼备，就连曾经的不确定因素樱木花道在经历过夏季赛的锤炼和磨砺后，也成长为十分可靠的中坚力量。这支问题儿童军团不再像最开始那样互看不顺眼，逐渐培养出了本能般的默契，可以说无懈可击。而陵南这边，三年级的鱼住纯和池上亮二引退，新队员能力和经验有限，光是流川枫火力全开的强攻就能击溃他们的心理防线，更别说与之抗衡了。最终比分差距不算太大，仍是全靠仙道彰的个人得分能力。

退场前，仙道与流川在球场中央明亮的灯光下握手告别。

两人平静的对视，彼此眼波平缓。

流川的眸色极黑，似深不见底的寒潭，整个人的气势比之前愈加凛冽。

然后仙道笑了一下，松开了流川的手。

2

赛后第三天，仙道回了东京一趟，陪爷爷去京都探访爷爷的老友。刚下完雪，薄雪覆盖着这座安静的古都。当晚，仙道再一次梦到了流川。流川骑着单车掠过长长的海岸线，鸦羽般乌黑的头发在阳光的照耀下，泛起好看的光泽。梦的结尾，流川从夏天厚重的夕阳中走出来，潋滟的光雾柔化了他的淡漠，黑沉沉的眼底多了一抹令人惊艳的瑰丽色彩。仙道惊醒过来，借着小夜灯微弱的光看了看腕表，不到三点，离天亮还早。外面正在下着雨，雨水打在庭院里的绿植上，发出沙沙的轻响。

仙道伸手稍稍拉开了一点格子门。沉闷的雨声在耳畔骤然放大，雪在雨中融化。夜风卷进来的青翠潮湿的冰冷气味令仙道无端地想起了流川，又孤独又干净，沁润着他的肺腑。

仙道的心里埋着一个生于今夏、不能宣之于口的秘密。——说来不可思议，他自己也想不通，为什么会对流川一见钟情。

是的，一见钟情。练习赛上看到流川的那一刻起，好像有一大片发着光的星群涌入了他的胸腔，在奇异的星芒中，一种前所未有的悸动占据了他的心脏，迅速的集结膨胀，甚至差点吞噬了他的理智。

仙道看着门外朦胧的雨，心情复杂。上个月月初，他其实打算向流川告白的，花了一周时间写了封情书，好不容易下定决定跑到湘北高中，却亲眼目睹了流川拒绝一个女生的全过程。流川面对女生递来的情书，只冷冷了说了句“不要”，全然不顾女生泛红的双眼，一脸冷漠。

女生擦着眼泪跑走了。

流川一副无动于衷的样子，抬眸发现了站在不远处的仙道。

仙道对上了流川不带任何感情的视线，心慢慢地下沉，咕咚一声滑进了浮着碎冰的冷水里。

“嗨。”仙道僵硬地笑着，尽量以轻松的语气问，“训练结束了？”

“嗯。”流川点点头，走上前，“你来我们学校干嘛？”

“呃……”仙道舔了下嘴唇，眼神略显飘忽，“想约你打球。”

“没空。”

这冷冰冰的两个字击碎了仙道若无其事的伪装，他一时不知道该说什么了，后背仿佛被沉甸甸的东西压住，有点喘不过气来。

“今天没空。”流川又说，还是一成不变的语调，“赶着去外公家吃晚饭。下次再约。”

“……好。”仙道往旁边让开了路。

“再见。”流川从仙道面前走过，看都没看他一眼。

仙道收回思绪，拉上格子门，拢紧了被子。

雨声嘈杂，难以成眠。

3.

次日，仙道喉咙发痒，以为是凌晨那会儿吹了冷风着凉了。他在爷爷老友家的暖炉桌边窝了一整天，喝了不少热开水，那种特别想咳嗽的感觉到了晚上就没有了。

之后仙道折返镰仓上学，到二月上旬，他的嗓子又开始不舒服了，胸口隐隐作痛，高强度运动过后偶尔还会反胃。

这种症状大概持续了四五天，仙道早上洗漱时，喉咙里像是有什么毛茸茸的东西在爬，他忍不住咳了起来，没想到咳出了几片白色山茶花的花瓣。

仙道简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，紧跟着又是一阵咳嗽，吐出了更多散发着淡淡香气的白色花瓣。

4.

花吐症。暗恋一个人求而不得时可能会患上的绝症。

仙道怎么也没想到，他喜欢流川，已经喜欢到了病入膏肓的地步。

只有流川的吻、真心实意的吻，才能救他。

可惜，流川不爱他。就算索要到了一个吻也不能解除病症。

仙道以重感冒为理由，向田岗教练请了一个礼拜的假。他的生命也只剩下一周时间。

据说因花吐症死去的人，五脏六腑和骨骼中都会长出花瓣，整副身躯沦为花瓣的容器。

随着时间的推移，仙道的病症变得越来越厉害，小公寓里到处都是他吐出来的白色花瓣。

仙道哪都去不了，只能待在住处，坐在地板上，背靠着单人床，一遍遍观看流川打比赛时的录像带。

他心之所向的黑发少年，在球场上闪闪发光。

仙道的胸口疼得要命，鼻腔内充斥着山茶花的气味，吸进肺叶里全是无尽的痛楚。

吐出的花瓣越多，仙道就越虚弱。没什么比等死更绝望。

仙道迷迷糊糊地睡了一会儿。梦里的月亮升了起来，夜色中湘南海风平浪静。他和流川刚打完球。夏天还没有结束，春天也还没有来。清澈月光下的流川，收起了全部锋锐，看起来像一个特别乖的孩子，默默地走着。脚步声踏过他的心，咚咚作响。

仙道终于鼓起勇气牵住了流川的手。

流川的掌心和指尖都有长期练球形成的薄茧，和他的手一样。茧和茧触碰贴合，心尖犹如被闪烁的流萤轻轻擦过。

“我喜欢你。”

他在梦里笑着说道。

5.

第七日是二月十四号，情人节，同时也是仙道的生日。他去浴室洗了把脸，看到镜中的自己脸色苍白，眼下发青，乍一看恍如一个虚幻的影子，随时会似朝露般在阳光里蒸发消失。

仙道觉得脑袋发晕，胸口一突一突地抽痛，他又剧烈地咳嗽起来，手里多了一捧柔软的山茶花花瓣。

回到客厅，仙道把花瓣扔进了垃圾桶。这时，一阵急促的敲门声传来。

仙道戴上口罩，走过去打开门，看清门外的人，他倏地瞪大了眼睛，墨蓝色的眼眸里渐渐显出了欣喜的光亮。

从仙道的表情就能看出，站在他面前的人，正是他心心念念的流川枫。

6.

流川嘴唇发白，脸却红得不大正常，眸底隐约还带着水汽。

不等仙道开口，流川把抱在臂弯里的一束玫瑰重重地搡进了仙道的怀中：“生日快乐。”

仙道愣住了。

“我必须吻你。”流川的神情执拗且倔傲，语气也是不容人拒的强势。

“啊？”仙道没反应过来。

流川偏过脸低低地咳了一声。

仙道清楚地看见，从他的口中飞出一片小小的白蔷薇花瓣。

“你……”仙道始料不及。流川也得了花吐症这种怪病？他吞咽了一下，心砰砰乱跳。

流川怀揣着孤注一掷的心情，不管仙道的吻能否治愈他的花吐症，无论仙道是否同样喜欢他，他都要吻他。

白蔷薇的花瓣在喉管里不断涌聚。

流川不由分说地把仙道推进了公寓里，抵在墙上，抬手猛地扯下他的口罩，贴着他的嘴唇亲了上去。

笨拙的、粗暴的、不得要领的吻。

很快，仙道的胸口不再剧痛难捱，如同搬开了沉石，源源不断地灌入了新鲜的空气，瞬间清除了所有寄生夺命的花瓣，濒死般的失重感随之一扫而空。

仙道眸光一暗，扣住流川的后脑勺，用力地吻了回去。

山茶和蔷薇的甜香在湿热的口腔里激烈碰撞，两种气味到达一定程度后，戛然湮灭于粘缠的唇齿间。而他们的爱情正气势汹汹的破土而出，交织在一起的灼烫气息比花朵的香气更为馥郁。


End file.
